A White Demon Love Song
by ButchAndJunior
Summary: Bella And Edward Are BEST friends. They have been ever since that day in Kindergarten. But Will one Night change everything?
1. Set In Notion

_fan fiction: Chapter One 'Set In Notion' Of 'A White Demon Love Song'_

_**A/N Welcome to the first chapter of my first fan fiction!. The first chapter is short. but its just a taster to see if anyone will like it. Don't kill me if its crap, because its my first one and I have gotten so bored with my own sad life I want to recreate twilight.. yup I told yah I was sad.**_

_**Make sure you review and stuff so I know you like it. **_

_**Musical Influence for this Chapter: Notion - Kings Of Leon.**_

_**Here we go…**_

_BPOV._

_Ouch. I had just hit my hand hard against my damned alarm clock. 'stupid fucking thing' I grumbled to myself. Truth is I hated waking up In the morning. I hated the light coming through my window, the sound of the rain bouncing on my window pain and the alarm clock. I would totally throw it out my window but if it wasn't there I would never wake up. My bed was warm and comfy. Getting out of bed meant one thing. School. I hated school more then anything, even more then the alarm clock. Of course school was free and without an education you had no chance of getting the job you wanted, but still it was school. Don't get the wrong idea though, I'm no delinquent or anything. I'm respectful towards the teachers and do my assignments on time but that is only so the time taken until graduation would pass quicker. There was only 2 people that could enlighten me on a school day. Alice And Edward. The two most amazing people on earth. I trusted them with every fibre of my being ever since the day in kindergarten when all three of us, fortunately snored like fucking pigs and had to be moved to a separate room so we didn't 'disturb' the other children. My mom was pretty pissed at that, but I assured her that with my growing relationship with Edward and Alice everything would be okay. And ever since that day in kindergarten we have been inseparable, literally. Alice was my shopping buddy and Edward was that shoulder to cry on. I don't think there is any other boy as sensitive as Edward Cullen. He isn't fucking 'camp' or anything, Edward had had a string of girlfriends, just nothing serious. Alice was similar towards the opposite sex but was more flamboyant about it. She preferred flings and Edward preferred one tracked, serious relationships, which was good as the term 'threes a crowd' never was a problem. I wasn't totally sure what I preferred, I'd had a number of stupid boyfriends that sometimes only lasted a few days as no boy could keep up with me. I got bored easily and so did the relationship I had. _

_I stretched and walk into the small bathroom connected to my bedroom. Another day at Forks Fucked Up High School Ahead. I turned the shower tap and hot boiling water poured out on my body. I brushed my teeth and threw on the first clothes I laid my eyes on, Alice wouldn't be happy but it isn't as if I'm dressing up for anybody. I walked out of my bedroom and slumped down the stairs into the new bright modern kitchen that had just been installed. My dad Charlie had been very reluctant to get it but my mother Renee being all eccentric an all insisted. To be on honest I kind of liked it. The house was nothing but modern and usually was a total tip, but since my mom quit her job as a substitute teacher she had more time on her hands to clean and re-decorate. _

'_Pancakes on the table Bella' My mom announced as I walked into the room._

_I loved Renee's cooking. It was absolutely delicious. Who needed a boyfriend when you had your mother's fucking luscious chocolate brownies to eat everyday? And if I was interested in any guy at forks high school I could pull out a brownie and without a doubt they would fall in love with me. Yes Renee's brownies where that good. I shoved down the pancakes while Renee and Charlie Discussed there next 'design', this time they were going to redecorate my bedroom. 'My Bedroom!! You guys are going to fucking redecorate my bedroom?! Are you guys that fucked up?!' I shouted waving around my fork. _

'_Isabella, how dare you use foul language in front of your mother!' Charlie Spat. Charlie knew how to get to me. I always get pissed of when he called me Isabella so I shut my mouth and walked out grabbing my school bag and car keys on the way out._

'_GOOD BYE' I yelled, Slamming the door behind me._

_I looked up at the sky. Shit, more rain then I had thought. I wasn't surprised at all. It always rained in forks. I lived here my entire life and still hadn't gotten used to the boring weather. It was either raining or snowing here. I grimaced at the word snow. Snow wasn't good. At all. Usually on days it would snow, I would stay in my bed. All day. I couldn't risk going out using only my two legs. I was very fragile. If I fell over that was it. Big fat discoloured bruises would show up. Reminding myself of bruises I looked down at my hand. Yup covered in a nice big bruise courtesy of my alarm clock. Great now Alice will go typically mental. She was always telling me off for my uncoordinated ways, but I couldn't help it. _

_As I pulled into school I spotted Alice And Edward talking to Rosalie And Emmet our other friends._

_Rosalie and Emmet were the 'it' couple of Forks high school. Everybody was intimidated by them, but they didn't know them as well as Alice, Edward and I did. Rosalie And Emmet were a lot like Alice. Flamboyant and ostentatious about there relationship. They didn't give a shit about anyone else. Apart from themselves of course and took each day of school in there stride. To them school was school and nothing else. To Edward, Alice and I school was our personal brand of hell. Sent from the deepest pits of hell to torture us. We only got out of bed in the morning to rely on each others company. I jumped out my car with a sullen smile on my face. I always started the school day like this. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. But as soon as I walked over to my friends my spirits lifted. _

'_Bella!!' they all shouted as I approached them._

'_Hi guys, nice weather today' I grumbled. My friends could lift my spirits but the weather couldn't._

'_Don't worry Bella! My big parties tomorrow' Alice Chirped. Alice was being Alice. Always happy. I used to think that maybe she snorted a bit of coke in the morning to give her high spirits, but then I realised, this was just how Alice was._

'_Yeah Bella Boo, party tomorrow! Its gonna be the bomb!' Emmet said picking me up and swinging me around'_

_I pushed him off. Emmet was being Emmet. A douche bag. _

'_Piss Off Emmet, you fucktard!' I Shouted at him. Like Charlie, Emmet also knew how to piss a girl off. By swinging her around like a child in the morning._

'_Emmet calm it, We all know Bella Has issues in the morning.' Edward Told Emmet. Issues? Fucking Issues? Well I suppose Edward was right about that._

'_So you'll come round later and we'll pick out our outfits for tomorrow then? Alice said excitedly to Rosalie and me._

'_Sure me and Bella we'll come round' Rosalie Replied. I glared at Rosalie, she knew I couldn't be bothered to go to the stinking party. Rosalie opened her mouth to tell me off but Edward spoke first._

'_Cheer up Bella, imagine all the booze that's going to be there' He grinned. I immediately lightened up when he spoke the word 'booze'. Truth to be told I couldn't resist a good drink of wine. It just sorted out all the fucking problems in my small fucked up life for a few hours. Sure the morning hangovers were bad, but I could pass it off as an illness and get a much wanted day off school. Its not like I was an alcoholic and was wasted most of the time, because I wasn't. I just liked a treat some of the time._

'_Okay I'm definitely there' I said excitedly._

'_Good because I've kinda of already picked out your outfit Bella' Alice said quickly._

_I was about to scream at her for planning to far ahead but she just stuck her tongue out at the exact time the bell for first period rang. Edward, Emmet and Rosalie all walked off to first period with a small 'goodbye'._

'_We'll talk later Alice' I said._

'_Not on my watch Bells' she laughed back._

_I slowly walked to the first lesson of the day. English. I groaned to myself, thinking of any way possible to get out of the monster of an outfit Alice had obviously picked out for me._

_**End Of Chapter Notes:**_

_**Well that's the first Chapter. Not much happened just a bit of a taster.**_

_**Sorry for Bella's 'foul' language. I wanted to write a kind of rebel Bella and making her swear makes her sound like a real tough girl. But if you like this Bella why don't you write a review and tell me? Do you like the foul Bella? I've noticed that usually Edward is the real bitchy one in fan fictions but I like to be a tad bit different.==**_

_**I have a vague idea of what's going to Happen at the 'all anticipated party' *Evil Grin* But you guys are gonna have to review this first chapter to get it. **__**J**_

_**If all goes well I'm thinking the second chapter will be called 'Hot Mess' *Ohhhhhh* ahah Don't go all Fanpire on me…Unless you're really excited.**_

_**Reviews are Better then Booze…. As they say.**_

_**- x**_


	2. Fireworks

_**N/A YOOO!! Hahaha I'm back. With a new chapter! I think I got a few reviews on the first chapter which is good enough for me. As I said it was a short/ sampler chapter, so this one is gonna be longer. Everyone said they like 'rebel Bella' as she's been nicknamed now! I've given Rebel Bella a little boost, I hope you enjoy her. Ahah you guys are funnier then Headless chickens. Anyway the new chapter is a little different. I'm not 100% sure what I want out of this fan fiction so this chapter will hopefully give me a few options. A lot of thoughts going on in this chapter. Thoughts in Italic **__**J**_

_**Oh and I DID say the chapter will be named 'Hot Mess' But I had to move that chapter forward. ENJOY.**_

_**Musical Influence: You Me At Six - Fireworks.**_

_BPO_

The first two periods of school were very crappy. Because Alice and Edward weren't there.

My first lesson was English. Bella + English = Fireworks/Bombs/Boom Boom Pow!

On the first day of high school and I walked into English 101 and nearly had a heart attack. Written on the blackboard were the words 'Romeo & Juliet'. I vaguely remember mouthing 'shit' before I sat down at the back of the classroom. And by the word 'vaguely' I mean I sat down and layed my head against the table and naturally fell asleep. And sure Mr Morris came and slammed a book against the table to wake me up but it was sleep right? Sleep was good, school wasn't.

And as the years has gone on English doesn't get any better at all. We'd read about 30 books, which I had to force myself to read, and had written about 35 pointless essays. Which in my person opinion didn't help us become any better a person then we already were.

When I walked into the English classroom any smile already on my face vanished, off the face of the earth. I detested the room. Period. It added to the pile of things why I hated school. But any Chance of Happiness vanished from my face after I walk out of the damned classroom and into the corridor.

Walking down the hall I saw Edward. What was he doing??? Edward was walking down the hall talking to Jessica STANLEY. Stanley is the resident Junior Slut at Forks Fucked Up High School. She must have at least felt up every boy in the freshman class alone already this school year and she was making her way up to my year. The Seniors. She was going to make her way to Edward! I felt it in my legs and immediately wanted to tear Edward away from her and scream at her for even talking to Edward! My Edward. NOT Slut Stanley's Edward!

It was then that I was standing in the middle of the hallway Glaring my most monstrous bitch face possible on my face that I realised everyone was looking at me like I was a murderous mental psycho bitch. Which I was. '

GET OUT OF MY FACE FUCKTON' I shrieked at Mike Newton, a idiot from my Politics class that had a big fucking disgusting crush on me, but I wasn't interested in him. He pouted and walked away sullenly. 'Like I give a shit' I mumbled to myself as I continued pushing freshman out of my way to get to where Edward and Stanley were gawking at me. 'Edward, can we talk a minute?' I said very slowly taking a deep breathe between the words as I spoke them. Edward stood there confused for a second. 'NOW' I shouted at him. _Waiting_ I thought impatiently. I couldn't wait any longer so I pulled him. HARD. Away from miss slutface. 'Bella what are you doing' He asked Still Confused. As Edward always way. _Boys Fucking Stupid MEN. 'SAVING YOU EDWARD, _what do you think Edward???!' _Still Blank! His face was still blank! _'Talking..actually making interaction with Stanley??? JESSICA STANLEY!' He realised what I was talking about then. 'Bella, I'm sorry I upset you but Jessica needed…help'

'Edward you think I believe your shit?' I spat.

A crooked smile broke from his lips then.

'Bella…are you jealous?' he snorted.

And then it hit me.

Like a big football when unluckily it hits you in the stomach and knocks all the wind out of you.

_SHIT. Maybe I WAS jealous._

_Of Stanley though?? HELL NO._

It was my turn to snort now.

'L.O.L Edward, like hell I'm jealous of Stanley' I turned away still laughing.

'Bella No One says L.O.L in real life' He shouted back as I drifted away from him.

'EXCALTY EDWARD.'

I walked into lunch evaluating the event that just took place. I wasn't jealous of Stanley. I didn't want to be Stanley. She was a slut. And it isn't very hard to be a slut. Put on a mini skirt and make out with the first guy you see and BAM, instant slut princess. And I wasn't a slut princess. AT ALL. Sure there were the stupid rumours which only got PAST Jessica Stanley's lips, because before they got any further I was there slapping her silly.

But honestly, I was _scared _for Edward. Jessica Stanley WAS a slut. Sluts were hard work, they could be converted to virgin Mary's but I didn't see that happening to Stanley. Maybe she was a good person but for Edward?? N.O spells No. I could handle Edward. He was a tough piece of shit. He would go into these crazy moody mood swings. Alice went crazy from it but I understood where he was coming from. Life sucks and then you die, so you should be allowed to get pissed off as much as you want. A bitch like Jessica couldn't handle that, a sluts always demanding as they say.

I walked other to the lunch table and everyone was crowded round the circle shaped table talking about tonight's party.

'You better look hot tonight rose, you know how I like you in red' Emmet said with a smug smile. We all knew what _they_ had been up to at Alice's last party.

'Okay Emmet, none of that this time okay!' Alice shrieked across the table waving a knife a him she had been using to eat her lunch with.

'NONE, Okay! She Shouted again. 'My mom will freaking kill me if anything like THAT happens, it's a mess okay! NONE of it!'

'Okay, Okay Alice, take a chill pill' Emmet replied waving his arm innocently.

'Alice, no one will do anything, no ones going to be drinking. Unless the freshman come, so you don't need to worry' I said, rubbing her back. She looked like she was going to have a spasm.

'Your right Bella, I didn't even invite freshman so no worries right?'

'Right Alice'

It was then that every back in the cafeteria turned around to face the double doors and looked right into the path of Edward and Stanley. I swear you could hear the sound of Jaws dropping as they walked into the cafeteria together stepping closer apart as they took in 700 down right confused and frankly appalled faces. As Edward made his way to our table the 700 faces went, slowly back to there lunch time activities, by Alice, Rosalie and Emmet busted into screams of 'What the fuck is wrong with you' 's and 'Edward you fucking MENTAL' 's . I stood there with a smug smile on my face. 'Serves him right' I whispered to myself and walked away to the salad bar.

EPOV

I really shouldn't of come to lunch. As soon as I sat down Rosalie And Alice were down into my ears screaming at me about Stanley. I tried to explain to them I was helping her out with some shite to do with chemistry but they wouldn't listen. I tried to explain that she wasn't as big of a slut as everybody says, but they wouldn't listen. I tried to explain to them that she isn't as bad as people thought but of course they wouldn't.

As soon as the shouting started Bella; the stubborn bitch; walked away over to the salad bar and only came back when Emmet hard finally convinced the hounds to calm down. She had a right smug smile on her lips. I actually felt like wiping it right off which was very out of character of me. In fact I'd just mainly been out of character for a while now. Ever since my mum got sick I'd been a little less understanding. She hadn't been very sick at all and definitely gotten better quickly but I'd changed and that was the death of me. Bella had definitely noticed the changes and Alice was Alice, she didn't notice things the way Bella did. Bella was a lot more open. She didn't judge people the way Alice did. With an exception of Stanley. But Stanley had been a bitch to Bella, she'd made out with her ex boyfriend James, at a spring formal a few years back and since then Bella had been sour towards her. That was what definitely drawed me into Bella I didn't think she'd noticed but ever since she'd gotten vulnerable towards Jessica I'd felt that I could protect her against something. And my budding relationship with Jessica would mean that Bella could ease off her a little bit, and I could help Bella get over a stupid, careless boy like James and maybe just maybe she could move onto a boy so much better for her. Like me.

BOP

I was standing in Alice massive closet. And when I saw 'massive' I mean it. It was the size of my room and my bathroom put together and at least twice the size of Alice actual bedroom. There was piles of boxes of shoes, racks over jeans, t-shirts, skirts, shorts…everything any girl could ever want. And she was determined to find a piece of clothing good enough for me. And I was hoping when she said the word 'piece' that she didn't actually mean one small piece of clothing.

Alice was searching through a big antique armoire when she found a micro min dress that looked shorted then a ruler. It was Red and didn't have any straps. She lied it down next to where I was sitting and then set off like a puppy trying to find its bone, and then threw a golden belt at me.

'Try it on then' she pressed.

I got up and went into her bedroom and put it on and turned around to look into mirror.

I nearly choked. Cleavage. A lot Of Cleavage. I could tell why Alice had spent so long looking for a dress.

And it did look good on me, I couldn't deny that.

'Awww Bella! You look HAWT' she yelled from the doorway.

I turned tomato red as she tossed some gold Mary Janes at me.

'See Bella you look hot! Your gonna pull tonight girl!'

'Alice I don't want a boyfriend, or a 'fling'' I said.

'Oh Bella stop acting retarded! Of course you want a fling! Some enjoyment in your life, maybe Edward will notice you'

'WHAT THE FUCK ALICE!' I slapped her thigh.

'Oh god Bella smell the milkshake, we all know you just love Edward' She was dancing around at this point with a feather scar and singing:

'Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'

'Alice your being so Immature'

'No Bella your just being a bitch and self- denied!'

I stood they for a while with my mouth hanging wide. Maybe I was Self- Denied. And I couldn't deny being a bitch, every teenage girl was.

But our conversation was cut short by the door bell. The party-goers had arrived.

_**A/N God this chapter is SOOO CRAP. But I needed a chapter to like, reveal the Edward/Bella love yah know. Next chapter will be out soon I promise! Cuz next chapter will be funny and interesting! I PROMISE.**_


End file.
